This Really Sucks!
by Sophie The Diamond Alchemist
Summary: Rose wakes up to find a crate and a note from a unknown sender named R. Mead, and in the crate she find the Vampire Academy books! Watch as the gang, and Dimitri, read through th story of their lives!
1. Who's R Mead?

**Me**: Come one, Pyro, just do it, please?  
><strong>Christian<strong>: Why? I don't want to  
><strong>Me<strong>: You know I love you the most, please?  
><strong>Lissa<strong>: Hey, he's mine!  
><strong>Me<strong>: Oh calm down, Lissa, you know he only loves you  
>( Lissa blushes )<br>**Christian**: Ok fine, Anna doesn't own anything! The our wonderful creator, RM, does!  
><strong>Me<strong>: Thanks, Firecrotch  
><strong>Christian<strong>: Whatever, Anna, Just start the stupid story**  
>-<strong>

I woke up early in the morning to a knocking at my door, who ever had knocked was going to get it, because I had yet to have my donut yet. I untangled myself from my red blanket and stumbled to the door.

I felt through the bond that Lissa was wide awake and was visiting Dimitri.

The thought of him made my blood boil, I did all the work to save his ass, and he repays me by telling me his loved faded, well mine didn't, no matter what he did or will do it me, my love has and always will burn bright and strong for him.

I opened my wooden door and looked around and saw no one, but managed to slam my toe into a large wooden crate. I stared at a golden letter that laid on top of it, beautiful, swirly letters, swirled across the front of it like a dance, Written across it wrote, Rosemarie Hathaway, I picked up the golden slip of paper and unfolded it carefully, the paper looking so fragile.  
>Dear Rosemarie Hathaway,<p>

Please report to the lounge, you're friends will be waiting, take this crate with you on your journey.

Best wishes, R. Mead

I stared at the shiny paper a moment unsure what to do, I turn towards the large crate and picked it up, noting it's weight, I stepped through my doorway and made my way down to the longue, walking down a long flight of stairs.

As I finally reached the bottom of the step I made my last and final step to the longue to be greeted by, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and…Dimitri, who of which did not have his guards today

" RosiePosie, what's going on? " Christian's voice rang out, annoying me, butleaving me in the same question, I shrugged and dropped the crate on the table, and smiled my famous Rose Hathaway smile at them.  
>" Lets open it…"<p>

-  
>Sorry for such a short chapter, but it's really a Piolt, I'm kinda self convident so I only want 5 review and that all I need.<br>**Christian: **Help me! She's holding me captive!  
><strong>Me: <strong>Shh, Pyro, it's ok ( Puts ducktape over mouth ) There all better...


	2. What are you doing here?

**( Warning: F word and other words used in this story )  
>Me: <strong>Hello people of the world! It's shout out time, first I have to say, I didn't except 5 reviews so fast, and most of them were positive, Pyro nearly had a heart attack when he read, someone's Idea to kill him, ok so here are my shoutouts!  
><em><span>xXxKittyxXx<span>_: Thanks for the reminder! And thanks for the tip on the details! Oh and thanks for being my first reviewer!  
><em><span>Shadowkissedandbound97<span>_: Well you're hoping paid off! I'm continuing and I'll try to add more detail, hope you like me story! It takes forever to write out the story and add little comments here and there.  
><em><span>Tinkerbell779<span>_: YAY! I'm glad you think my stories different, I tried hard to make it that way! And to be honest, I don't really know where I'm taking it…just go with the flow  
><em><span>roseXdimitri<span>_: Hmmmm, I dunno, I'm thinking about keeping Pyro for a little longer. ( Pyro's muffled voice comes from the ducktape ) Shhh Pyro, not yet….  
><em><span>UNKNOWN: <span>_ I hope my story lives up to your expectations!  
><strong>Christiann: <strong>Hmp…Ummm…ugh…uph…  
><strong>Me: <strong>( Rips tape off ) What were to saying?  
><strong>Christian: <strong>Don't kill me!  
><strong>Me: <strong>Shhhh, Pyro. I already explained this to you, I'm not gonna kill you, you my Pyro, now…Now just do the disclaimer  
><strong>Christian: <strong>If I do will you let me go?  
><strong>Me: <strong>No  
><strong>Christian: <strong>( Scowls ) Fine….Anna doesn't own anything…Including me! R. Mead does….Now let me go!  
><strong>Me: <strong>Enjoy!  
>-<p>

As I slid off the top of the crate everyone gathered around curiously, all eager to see the mysterious item in the box, and how disappointed I was when I opened the crate to find a bunch of books.  
>" What the fuck? " I asked, disappointed, but something quickly caught my eye, the book place on the top, titled Vampire Academy, was a picture of <em>me.<br>"_ Rose, isn't that you? " Lissa's sweet voice trailed through the room. I nodded and dropped the book on the table and looked at the next, Frostbite, which was a picture of me and what looked like Christian if he had red eyes. I smiled at the sight of him on the cover.  
>"See Pyro, even this author thinks you're a crazy psychopathic Strigoi.." I smirked and put the book down, careful to keep the order the same. I was greeted by a scary picture of me, the books title being Shadowkiss.<br>"Waits, let's read the first book, before looking at all the books " Eddie's voice called out. I nodded, agreeing with him.  
>"Well who's going to read first? " Mia asked, leaning against Eddie, huh, I didn't know they were an item.<br>"I will…" Lissa called out, grabbing the first book and sat down in one of the many chairs. Clearing my throat her, she began to read, but before Lissa could begin there was a knock at the door and a few unlikely guest, stepped through the doors of the longue.

" Mom? Dad? _Tasha? "_ I cried out surprised to see three familiar faces staring back at me…  
>-<p>

**Me**: ( Ties Christian up as I'm talking ) Sorry this ones so short again, the next one will be much better, 5 reviews, please, the faster I get them, the faster I'll post, I already have the chapter ready, I just wanna make you guys wait. Mwahaha I'm evil…Until next time. R&R  
><strong>Christian: <strong>OH GOD! Please Help Me! ( Is gagged )  
><strong>Lissa: <strong>Hey! What are you doing to him? Let him go! ( wrestles with Anna )  
><strong>Me: <strong>( Wrestles with Lissa )


	3. Author Note

Ok! I 'm going to post a chapter right after this so don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't been on here in forever…I looked at my story and I realized how messed up it was. I went to fix it and BOOM I CANT FIND MY FLASHDRVIE…Ugh! Ok, but I have good news, I am creating a ORIGANAL story which I'm hoping to make into a book, a good friend of mine has been chatting with me, we were RP for fun and I loved it so much I decided to make a story out of it! WOOHOO! Ok, so a quick question, RESPOND IN THE REVIEWS! Should I post it as a brand new story on Fanfiction? Yay or Nay? Ok so…Read and Review…Sorry for the short chapters, I promise they wont be this short, none!


End file.
